A data acquisition system is an electronic device that typically converts an analog signal into a digital form for processing. The analog signal represents real world physical conditions. In some implementations, a data acquisition system includes various components for forming a data acquisition signal chain for processing the analog signal, such as a sensor for converting the physical conditions to the analog signal, signal conditioning circuitry to convert the analog signal into a form that can be converted into digital form, and an analog-to-digital converter for converting the conditioned analog signal into a digital signal that can be stored and/or analyzed, for example, by a computer. Oftentimes, the analog signal spans a significant frequency range (for example, the analog signal includes both high AC frequency components and DC frequency components), such that the components of the data acquisition signal chain are configured to best optimize processing for the wide range of frequencies, as opposed to individually optimizing processing for individual frequency components. Such configuration can limit performance, particularly for mixed signal applications. Accordingly, although existing data acquisition signal chains have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.